


College Romances and Peppermint Kisses

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung, I’m in love.”<br/>Key raised an eyebrow as he observed the mop of messy brown hair that had collapsed on his textbook. Gingerly, he pushed the hair back until he could see a forehead and hit it hard.<br/>Taemin yelped, rubbing his head furiously. He made a sound akin to a puppy whining.<br/>“Taeminnie,” Kibum sighed. “You fall in and out of love every week. You can’t expect me to believe that it’s serious this time. I don’t approve but tell me, who’s the lucky boy/girl this week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Romances and Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SHINee belong to themselves and SME.

“Hyung, I’m in love.”

Key raised an eyebrow as he observed the mop of messy brown hair that had collapsed on his textbook. Gingerly, he pushed the hair back until he could see a forehead and hit it hard.

Taemin yelped, rubbing his head furiously. He made a sound akin to a puppy whining.

“Taeminnie,” Kibum sighed. “You fall in and out of love every week. You can’t expect me to believe that it’s serious this time. I don’t approve but tell me, who’s the lucky boy/girl this week?”

The boy pouted furiously and turned away from his mean hyung. Key chuckled at his childish dongsaeng and pulled him onto his lap.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung,” whined Taemin. “I’m twenty years old! You can’t pull me onto your lap and cuddle me every time I get upset.”

The fact that he said all this while hiding his face in Key’s neck said a lot about the boy. And that was how Jonghyun found them five minutes later, snuggling in a café with everyone watching them. He dropped down on the seat next to Key and tapped Taemin on the shoulder.

“Should I be worried that you’ll steal my boyfriend away, munchkin?”

“Jjong hyung your boyfriend is bullying me!”

Scared for his life after hearing Key’s angry ‘yah’, Taemin scrambled off of Key’s lap and settled on Jonghyun’s.

“Yah you brat, you can’t do things like this and then complain about us not treating you like an adult. You’re a twenty year old sitting on a twenty-four year olds’ lap. Where’s your maturity now?”

Taemin stuck his tongue out at Key. “You’re just jealous that it’s me on hyung’s lap and not you.” He smiled angelically at Jonghyun. “Hyung I’m hungry.”

Jonghyun promptly removed his wallet and handed over some cash, which had Taemin squealing and bouncing over to the counter.

“You spoil him too much,” said Key, faintly amused.

“He’s my baby,” Jonghyun shrugged. “Besides, you don’t have any right to say that to me considering how many clothes you buy him.”

Before Key could respond, Taemin came back with a tray full of unhealthy sweets and squeezed in between them.

“So,” began Key. “Are you going to tell us about your new crush now?”

Dismissing Jonghyun’s confused expression, Taemin played around with his cake before answering.

“His name is Jinki and he’s the T.A for English literature,” he said quietly. “He’s clumsy and silly and loves chicken and has this adorable smile that takes over his face and I just want to wrap him up in a blanket and I just. Hyung what do I do?”

Jonghyun gave him an inscrutable look. He took in a deep breath and began cautiously, “Taemin.”

The boy looks shocked at the use of his given name and turned to Key, who’s just as surprised. Jonghyun never called him Taemin; it was always Taeminnie, Minnie, munchkin or kid.

“Taemin, you have to promise me that this isn’t some random fling for you. Do you have real, solid feelings for him?”

Confused, Taemin nodded.

“Good because I’ve known Jinki hyung since I was in university and let me tell you he doesn’t do casual flings. Taeminnie I love you, but if you hurt Jinki hyung I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive you. So think before you do anything, okay?”

Taemin was shocked for a second. Never had Jonghyun reprimanded him or stopped him from doing anything; that was Key’s job. If he was the one warning Taemin, it had to be something really serious.

Taemin faltered for a second and then looked determined.

“I promise you hyung, this isn’t some silly crush. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys before but I’ve actually liked him for quite a while now. By like I mean I’ve stalked him for three months. What I feel for him is something serious, I won’t hurt him.”

Jonghyun and Key burst out laughing at the confession and hugged Taemin from both sides. Taemin decides right then, that he’ll ask Jinki out on a date the next day.

Taemin was late for class and not just any class, but the one Jinki taught. As the T.A, he taught twice a week to help out their professor and Taemin was late. He ran through the corridors, crashing into anything and everything. When he finally made it to his class, he was a sweaty, panting mess, but only ten minutes late.

He took in a deep breath and entered the classroom. All eyes turned to him as if on cue and he tried to straighten his disheveled appearance, blushing to the roots of his hair. Jinki took one look at him and gestured for him to sit down, but not before asking to meet him after class.

Taemin spent the rest of the class trying to calm his thumping heart and simultaneously take down notes. Jinki had sharp eyes and would point out anyone who wouldn’t take notes. Unwilling to get embarrassed a second time, Taemin kept his head down and scribbled furiously. Finally, the bell rang and they were dismissed.

Taemin dragged his feet over to the teacher’s table, taking the opportunity to shamelessly ogle Jinki. He was wearing dark, fitted dress pants with a white button down, pulling off the simple look beautifully. Taemin swallowed and moved faster, trying not to look like a hormonal teenager.

Jinki heard him approach and smiled widely, eyes turning into slits. He continued packing his things and let Taemin fidget nervously. Once he was done he turned to Taemin with an intense look in his eyes. He stared for a few minutes before Taemin got uncomfortable.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Taemin-ah,” said Jinki, seriously. “Don’t you like me anymore?”

“What?” Taemin squeaked.

“I thought you liked me because you practically stalked me for the last three months. But then, yesterday I saw you sitting on this short man’s lap, nuzzling his neck. So I thought maybe you moved on because I took too long to respond. Tell me, are you dating that man? I wouldn’t blame you if you did because he did look quite good and…”

“Jinki hyung!” Taemin interrupted, laughing. “Breathe, please.”

He waited for Jinki to calm down before launching into a rapid fire explanation.

“I do still like you; of course I do who wouldn’t? Yesterday you saw me on Jonghyun hyung’s lap and dating him would be like dating my father, I love him so much. I heard you were friends? Anyway I decided I would confess to you today but then I got late and I thought you’d hate me. I was so mortified and I look like hell. If Key hyung saw me right now, he’d disown me.”

Taemin suddenly got cut off when a pair of soft lips touched his. He blinked and touched his lips.

“You were babbling,” said Jinki sheepishly. “It was the only way I wanted to stop you.”

He blushed. “I guess we have that in common, hyung.”

Taemin suddenly realized something.

“Hyung!” he gasped. “You knew I was stalking you!? Why didn’t you tell me? This is so embarrassing!”

Jinki chuckled and pulled the younger into a hug, his heart warming at how natural it felt. He could feel Taemin burrowing his face into his shirt.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, it was quite cute actually. I’m sorry but I have another class to get to right now. Let me take you out today, to a dance club. Meet me in front of my apartment at 7 okay? I’m sure you know where it is,” he teased.

Jinki tried to let go of Taemin, but the younger boy held on mumbling ‘five more minutes.’ Jinki just smiled at the cuteness, feeling very lucky.

The rest of the day passed in daze for Taemin. After he left Jinki, he took some time to mull over what had just happened. He called Kibum and spilled everything, causing the other boy to laugh and hint at the fact that maybe Jinki liked him for a while too. Of course after that revelation, Taemin was on cloud nine and smiled at everyone that he crossed paths with.

Evening approached and Taemin began panicking over what he would wear. After emptying his closet on his bed and a quick suggestion from Kibum, he finally chose tight red jeans and a sleeveless black top with a sleeveless vest. Pulling his hair into an artfully messy ponytail and lining his eyes with kohl, he was ready to go. He walked out of his room and stood in front of Jonghyun and Kibum in the living room.

“So,” he chewed his lower lip, nervously. “What do you think?”

Kibum smirked and walked over to kiss his cheek. “Jinki is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you.”

Jonghyun wolf-whistled and gave him a thumbs up.

“Come on munchkin, I’ll drop you there. If you walk like that in public who knows what’ll happen to you.”

The car ride there was pleasantly silent and short. They reached his apartment in record time and found Jinki waiting for them. He was dressed in all black and looked sinful. Jonghyun smirked as he saw the glazed over look in Taemin’s eyes. He waited for Taemin to join Jinki before cheerfully shouting out, “Jinki, the kid can stay over at your place tonight.”

Both of them blushed as Jonghyun drove away, feeling awkward. Jinki cleared his throat while Taemin muttered something about 'bipolar hyungs.'

“You look really, really good Taemin.”

“You too, hyung.”

Another awkward moment passed before Jinki grabbed Taemin’s hand and started walking. He told him about the club that they were going to and talked about everything under the sun. Taemin slowly felt himself relax and began to enjoy Jinki’s company. They reached the club in ten minutes and the bouncer waved them inside.

The music in the club was loud and Taemin could feel his heart beating along to the music. Jinki pulled him through the crowd and onto the dance floor. He put his hands on Taemin’s waist and swayed to the beat.

“I’m sorry, I don’t drink,” Jinki whispered.

Taemin shivered at the sudden proximity.

“It’s okay, neither do I. Let’s just dance, yeah?”

Jinki nodded and let himself be pulled further into the dance floor. Taemin shot him a sultry look and began dancing in earnest. The older boy could only look on as Taemin moved his body to the beat. He swallowed as the younger performed a full body wave, suddenly feeling hot. Taemin was attracting attention as he closed his eyes lost himself in the music. Jinki could only watch in awe as everyone began cheering him on, feeling proud. Taemin executed a particularly difficult move and landed right in front of Jinki. Seeing the older man in front of him Taemin grinned and hugged Jinki, oblivious to the applause he got for his performance.

With Taemin still hanging around his neck, Jinki quietly praised him. He settled his hands around the boy’s tiny waist and they swayed to loud music. They were in their own world for the next hour or so, slow-dancing to dance music as opposed to all the grinding that was going on around them. Finally, Taemin pulled away from him and pouted.

“Hyung, I’m hungry.”

Jinki laughed out loud and shook his head. They left the club and went to a fast food restaurant, getting odd looks for their clothing. Munching on their burgers and walking back home, they shared secret smiles and touches.

“You know, maybe taking you to a club wasn’t a great idea for a first date,” Jinki mused.

Taemin choked on his burger and spluttered for five minutes before Jinki handed him some water.

“It was fine, hyung. But I guess you’re right. The club isn’t really my scene even though I love dancing. That’s more of Kibum hyung’s thing. I like simple things like going to the park or a café or even a movie.”

“Taemin-ah,” interrupted Jinki, gently. “You’re babbling again. You’re right though. Next time, you decide where we’re going okay?”

Taemin blushed and nodded. He shyly extended his hand and laced his fingers with Jinki, who gave him a brilliant smile for his efforts. They walked the rest of the way in silence and only broke it when they reached Jinki’s house.

Jinki cleared his throat after opening the door.

“Well, this is it. Please make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?”

Taemin declined and curiously walked around the apartment observing everything. The living room was simply furnished with a couch, a TV and a coffee table littered with papers. He wandered inside and found that there was only one bedroom. He didn’t even hear Jinki come in behind him until he touched his shoulder.

“I’ll sleep on the couch. Let me get you some comfortable clothes first.”

Taemin silently took the clothes handed to him and went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he came out, Jinki was wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants and looked adorably ruffled.

Jinki looked at Taemin in his clothes which were too loose for the skinny boy. His eyes skimmed over the exposed collarbones and felt his breath quicken. He slowly stood up and backed Taemin into a door causing the younger to squeak. He put his hands on Taemin’s waist and pulled him close.

“You have no idea this does to me,” he breathed in Taemin’s ear. “Seeing you wear my clothes is driving me insane.”

Saying so, he pressed his lips onto the younger boys’ and gently bit his lower lip. They kissed chastely for a few seconds before Jinki slowly coaxed his mouth open, swallowing Taemin’s surprised gasp. Taemin submitted to Jinki’s probing tongue and grabbed Jinki’s hair, letting out quite little mewls. They kissed slowly, sweetly for a few minutes before Jinki pulled back causing Taemin to whine.

“Taemin-ah, I’m really serious about this. I really like you and want this to last. Are you ready for it?”

Taemin kissed him in reply, this time dominating the kiss. He explored every inch of Jinki’s mouth and tightened his hands in his hair. He pulled back, panting slightly.

“You taste like peppermint,” he informed Jinki. “I love peppermint. Don’t sleep on the couch, cuddle with me.”

Jinki grinned at the younger’s response and pulled him onto the bed, spooning him. Taemin let out a satisfied sigh and Jinki thought that maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
